GOTA DE ESPERANZA
by Hillary Anna-Chan
Summary: Syaoran Li, se ve obligado a a llevar a una chiquilla de 19 años al camino de la fama pero.. ¿qué pasará cuando comienza a tener una fuerte atracción hacia su pequeña? ¿podra controlarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** Este fic es un universo alterno, nada de lo sucedido en la temporada de CCS aparecerá ni se tomará en cuenta, el mundo de CCS y sus personajes lamentándolo mucho no me pertenecen, yo solo los estoy adaptando a mi historia. Este es mi primer fic de CCS espero que les guste..!

**Acotaciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

&&& cambio de escena.

"**Gota De Esperanza"**

(By: Hillary Anna-Chan).

**&&&**

_Sakura, una hermosa chica de 19 años guiada por el sueño de ser modelo a las manos de su primer representante, un hombre calculador, arrogante, orgulloso y terriblemente sexy con sus 28 años…_

_¿Dejarías que las diferencias de edades fueran un obstáculo para conocer el amor? _

_Syaoran Li, máximo representante de las corporaciones Li y de Clan Li, se ve obligado a llevar a una chiquilla de 19 años al camino de la fama como modelo pero…_

_¿Qué pasará cuando comienza a tener una fuerte atracción hacia su pequeña..? ¿Podrá controlarse..?_

**&&&.**

**Chapter #1: Todo tiene un comienzo.**

**&&&.**

Era un mañana tranquila y hermosa, donde el sol estaba en todo su esplendor e iluminaba toda la ciudad con pequeños rayos de luz hacia diferentes direcciones, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, con tonos amarillentos, naranjas y a su vez se lograba ver las primeras marcas azules que daban indicio a la hora de levantarse y realizar sus deberes, era simplemente para muchos una vista maravillosa, incluso para Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li, es el máximo representante de las corporaciones y empresas Li, líder del famoso Clan Li, coordinador y director de diferentes marcas codiciadas, sin mencionar que era el dueño de una disquera muy famosa y dueño de unas hoteleras por todo Japón.

Sin embargo, Syaoran Li era un hombre soltero, sin compromisos, solitario y firme en sus decisiones, su familia se encontraba en Hong Kong pero se independizó fuera del país, en Tomoeda, Japón por su sencillez y el ambiente relajante que tanto necesitaba para su vida.

Syaoran Li era un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, ojos ámbares, labios gruesos, cejas levemente pronunciadas, de un cuerpo atlético a la perfección, fruto del trabajo constante en que se vio sometido desde pequeño, para en un futuro lejano tomar a cargo la gestión de líder del Clan Li, para eso se tomaba horas entrenando, adoptando desde pequeño un cuerpo de modelo, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes, pero no excesivamente musculosos, su pecho estaba bien proporcionado con todos sus músculos centrales, laterales, superiores e inferiores bien definidos y su trasero y piernas daban el toque final al cuerpo irresistible que poseía.

Encabeza la lista de los hombres más codiciados y solteros de todo Japón, pues como hemos dicho anteriormente, el era un hombre soltero y sin compromisos, por ahora……….

Su prima Meiling es la mas allegada a ser su esposa puesto que es la única mujer con la que le expresa un profundo cariño, pero sin embargo el no la ama.

Eriol Hiragizawa, su mejor y más fiel amigo, estudiaron juntos en la universidad y mantuvieron su amistad en el trabajo y fuera de él, hoy en día eriol es vicepresidente de las corporaciones y empresas Li, y mano de derecha de Syaoran, también es el líder de las corporaciones y empresas Hiragizawa. Eriol viene de Inglaterra pero realizó estudios en Hong Kong, China y se mantuvo firme fuera del país dejando a su familia atrás. Es un hombre terriblemente guapo, de piel blanca, ojos azules con tonos grisáceos, de espalda ancha no tiene tantos músculos como su amigo pero su contextura también es atlética, pero a diferencia de su amigo, éste es mas amigable, extrovertido.

Eriol tiene 29 años al igual que su amigo, también es soltero y tiene el segundo puesto en la lista de los solteros mas codiciados de todo Japón.

**&&&. **

Se escucharon los pasos firmes y lentos, la gente alrededor se le quedo viendo, si, definitivamente era syaoran Li el presidente de la empresa, hablaba aparentemente con su amigo el vicepresidente Hiragizawa, la gente le siguió la pista hasta que lo perdieron de vista al entrar este a su oficina privada.

-esta bien, te espero dentro de 10 min. – dijo y por consiguiente terminó la llamada.

Mas tarde se escucha el toque de la puerta, enseguida syaoran lo hace pasar y este entra.

-ya era hora de que llegaras, que era lo urgente que me tenias que decir y que no podía esperar..? – le dijo syaoran en el momento en que eriol entro en la oficina.

-yo también me alegro de verte amigo, mi vuelo estuvo bien y mis vacaciones en Inglaterra con mi familia también – le contesto el peliazul.

-no estoy para juegos eriol, tengo mucho trabajo, la empresa esta decayendo nuestros enemigos nos quieren llevar la ventaja y lo están consiguiendo, nuestro porcentaje de producción a disminuido un 10 y no puedo darme el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones en estos momentos, necesito de algo que llame la atención de la gente, o alguien que logre seducirlos con sus encantos.

-de eso mismo quiero hablarte syaoran.

-cómo..?

-hable con las empresas takeno en México, están organizando un programa que se transmitirá no solo en toda Latinoamérica sino alrededor de todo el mundo.

-he tenido varios acuerdos con las empresas takeno, su líder es Yukito takeno no?.

-exacto, para aclararte mejor la duda, el programa es referente a 8 jóvenes de diferentes países, en donde serán representadas por las empresas mas famosas y serán guiadas por los representantes de cada empresa, incluso yo participaré, seré el representante de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven muy hermosa si me permites decirlo, no la conozco personalmente pero e visto fotografías de ella y se que será una difícil contrincante para ti – le dijo en tono burlón eriol.

-contrincante..? Estas insinuando que participaré?

-eso mismo

-siento mucho decepcionarte eriol pero dudo mucho que esta vez me apunte, estoy en una situación difícil con las empresas macondo y la verdad no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

-piensa que será una oportunidad para vencer a Jason macondo, digamos que será divertido verle la cara cuando pierda y según las estadísticas y estudios que hemos hecho – dijo eriol mostrándole una carpeta con unas estadísticas- recuperaras el 10 que perdiste y ganaras otro 10 cuando comiences a utilizar a tu modelo en la imagen de tus productos.

-bueno… ahora que lo dice, me parece una buena idea – dijo syaoran, pero aun con dudas.

-y realmente lo es, será bueno para ti, piénsalo syaoran, antes, durante y después del programa con las campañas publicitarias ganaras mucha popularidad pero debo advertirte algo, solo lo conseguirás si tu modelo resulta ser la ganadora, de lo contrario, te saldrá el tiro por la culata… - le dijo eriol aguantando la risa pero tratando de transmitirle con la seriedad de sus palabras de las posibles desventajas de la competencia.

-no es gracioso, perder no esta en mis planes…

-es un trabajo difícil tendrás que escoger una muchacha con encantos naturales, deberá tomar clases profesionales de pasarela, para el día del concurso deberá ser hermosa, inteligente, simpática, deportiva, agradable, delicada, honesta y sincera. Tendrás que pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella, deberás acompañarla a sus clases, campañas publicitarias, sesiones fotográficas, encuentros deportivos, fiestas, reuniones especiales entre otros.

-parece complicado…

-lo es, es un trabajo arduo que debe llevarse día a día pero tienes sus frutos, pero…Que yo recuerde.. a ti te gustan los retos no?

-ya me conoces… - le dijo syaoran, afirmando lo dicho por su amigo.

-crees que puedes con este..? – le preguntó eriol.

-…… - syaoran dudó un momento.

-entonces? Que me dices? Yo por mi parte ya acepte, crees que tienes las suficientes habilidades para llevar a una chica al camino de la fama?

-seguro.

-eso amigo..! Ahora si te reconozco- dijo eriol dándole un fuerte abrazo y un apretón de manos.

-y cuales son los participantes en esta competencia...?

-aquí están los nombres de las empresas participantes con sus respectivos representantes y modelos, todo se encuentra en la pagina 12….. – le indicó eriol.

_Las corporaciones y empresas takeno les complace invitarlos en el siguiente encuentro en donde 8 jóvenes de diferentes países, participaran en una competencia buscando el titulo de la chica mas codiciada en todo el mundo pero no solo por su belleza sino también por sus habilidades, serán puestas a prueba en todo momento. Dicho encuentro efectuará dentro de 2 meses el 18 de febrero de este año, se llevara acabo………_

_**&&&. **_

Syaoran decidió saltarse el discurso de bienvenida y mirar en la página 12 a sus futuros competidores…

**&&&. **

_Los participantes en este encuentro son las siguientes corporaciones, empresas, industrias y demás reconocidas: _

_-Corporaciones y Empresas TAKENO,_

_Líder y Representante: Yukito Takeno. _

_Modelo: Nakuru Hinagui. _

_-Industrias T.A.M, _

_Líder y Representante: Yamasaki Kano. _

_Modelo: chiharu Tomonashi_

_-Corporaciones Hiragizawa, _

_Líder y Representante: Eriol Hiragizawa. _

_Modelo: Tomoyo Daidouji _

_-Corporaciones y Empresas macondo, _

_Líder y Representante: Jason Macondo. _

_Modelo: Whitney Bing_

_-Corporaciones Corpoleuz, _

_Líder y Representante: Sean Williams. _

_Modelo: Kaho Misuki. _

_-Empresas Taidoka, _

_Líder y Representante: Ricky Stevi Jovi. _

_Modelo: Kana Crow. _

_-Corporaciones y Empresas Taishop, _

_Líder: Robie Dión. _

_Representante: Mariah Dión. _

_Modelo: Meiling Li. _

_-Corporaciones y Empresas Li, _

_Líder y Representante: Syaoran Li. _

_Modelo: se desconoce_

_**&&&. **_

-Qué? Por lo visto tu no pierdes el tiempo, ya tenías todo planeado, ya hasta me inscribiste..! – exclamó sorprendido syaoran.

-jeje, digamos que tenia la esperanza a que accedieras a mi petición, no te has molestado o si..?

-no, claro que no, solo me sorprendió, pero ya lo e decidido, voy a participar en este encuentro.

Eriol sonrió complacido siempre había sido bueno para convencer a su amigo en este tipo de cosas, syaoran era un tipo serio y muy concentrado en su trabajo, tanta que siempre estaba al borde del stress y estas competencias lo mantenían calmado y renacía en el, el espíritu competitivo del joven que conoció en la universidad cuando tenían ambos 19 años, syaoran era uno de los mejores en fútbol y dominaba todos los deportes pero después de la muerte de su padre el gran Li, su semblante cambió, y se convirtió en un hombre agrio, serio y con un único mirar y objetivo, las corporaciones Li.

-eriol…!

-perdón me distraje, que me decías..?

-te estaba preguntando, cual seria la joven que representara mi empresa porque en el folleto que me diste no aparece su nombre.

-pues me tome la libertad de hacer unas investigaciones y e llegado a una conclusión – dijo eriol seriamente.

-y se puede saber su nombre?

-_sakura kinomoto. _

**&&&. **

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos..! Este es mi tercer fic, pero el primero de CCS, los otros dos son de digimon (sorato). Personalmente me encanta la pareja de sakura y syaoran, es mi favorita.., claro también me gusta la de eriol y tomoyo, e incluso el que quiera que coloque algunas escenas de esta pareja con mucho gusto las pondré, solo tienen que decírmelo y yo trabajare en eso.

Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber sip? Me gustaría saber si les agrada el tema de la historia, o cualquier crítica siempre que sea constructiva, será bien recibida. Los veré en el próximo capitulo…

Bye..! un besote..! nos vemos luego.!

-REVIEWS..!- 

Att. Hillary Anna-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** Este fic es un universo alterno, nada de lo sucedido en la temporada de CCS aparecerá ni se tomará en cuenta, el mundo de CCS y sus personajes lamentándolo mucho no me pertenecen, yo solo los estoy adaptando a mi historia. Este es mi primer fic de CCS espero que les guste..!

**Acotaciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

&&& cambio de escena.

"**Gota De Esperanza"**

(By: Hillary Anna-Chan).

_**&&&**_

_Sakura, una hermosa chica de 19 años es guiada por el sueño de ser modelo a las manos de su primer representante, un hombre calculador, arrogante, orgulloso y terriblemente sexy con sus 28 años…_

_¿Dejarías que las diferencias de edades fueran un obstáculo para conocer el amor? _

_Syaoran Li, máximo representante de las corporaciones Li y de Clan Li, se ve obligado a llevar a una chiquilla de 19 años al camino de la fama como modelo pero…_

_¿Qué pasará cuando comienza a tener una fuerte atracción hacia su pequeña..? ¿Podrá controlarse..?_

_**&&&.**_

-perdón me distraje, que me decías..?

-te estaba preguntando, cual seria la joven que representara mi empresa porque en el folleto que me diste no aparece su nombre.

-pues me tome la libertad de hacer unas investigaciones y e llegado a una conclusión – dijo eriol seriamente.

-y se puede saber su nombre?

-_sakura kinomoto. _

_**&&&.**_

"**Chapter # 2"**

_**&&&.**_

-Sakura Kinomoto..? No e oído hablar de ella… - le dijo syaoran.

-porque no es una modelo famosa, la regla dice que debe ser una joven ordinaria, pero que este relacionada con el mundo de la moda, la idea, es que ganen la confianza del público y para eso deben ser unas completas desconocidas, me explico, cada una de las concursantes, deben hacerse famosas a través del concurso y no antes.

Syaoran lo miraba dudoso.

-tranquilo hombre...¡Cuando la veas te encantará...¡ Cuidado y no caes tu también en sus encantos eh..? – le dijo eriol con picardía.

-no digas tonterías eriol, sabes muy bien que mi relación con el personal de trabajo, es estrictamente profesional.

-oh, de eso no lo dudo, pero uno nunca sabe… talvez y logren obtener una linda relación, porque déjame decirte que ya llego tu hora de comprometerte y casarte, deberías tener hijos corriendo por toda tu casa, pero quien sabe, talvez esta chica sea la única que logre atraparte para que por fin logres casarte, no digo que no logres mantener una relación estrictamente profesional… pero… siempre hay excepciones – le dijo eriol siempre manteniendo a lo largo de sus palabras un aire de picardía.

-por díos eriol ya cállate, sabes muy bien que no tengo deseos de casarme… mas sin embargo como cualquier hombre tendré mis necesidades… lo cual me lleva a jugar un poco, pero nunca relacionaré mi espacio profesional con mi vida privada.

-esta bien, no tienes que decir mas, ya entendí... - dijo eriol y suspiro… a veces su amigo se tomaba el trabajo muy a pecho, y no disfrutaba la vida, cuando tocaban entre juegos el tema del matrimonio, syaoran siempre se comportaba rebelde y evitaba el tema.

Syaoran siempre se a considerado un hombre libre, sin ataduras, dispuesto a su trabajo, el siempre ha visto a la mujer como un objeto para cubrir sus necesidades, sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento debía casarse y continuar con la descendencia de los Li, pero el consideraba alargar el plazo lo máximo posible, antes de atarse a una sola mujer para toda la vida.

-tengo una duda.

-cual..?

-cuando se supone que debo empezar a preparar a la chica..? – le preguntó syaoran.

-pues… yo hablé con su tía y me dijo que ella se encontraba en estos momentos fuera del país, pero que estaban seguros de que aceptaría.

-esta bien…

En eso suena el teléfono de eriol, luego de atender la llamada vuelve a dirigirse hacia syaoran.

-bueno amigo, hoy estas de suerte, ya tienes el camino asegurado, en este mismo instante la señorita kinomoto acaba de aceptar – le dijo eriol.

-es una buena noticia, pero sino me equivoco le dijiste el lunes a las 4:00pm no?

-es correcto, por qué? Hay algún problema..?

-déjame recordarte eriol, que tengo una conferencia en Gran Bretaña esa misma semana y no puedo faltar, es mas, hoy mismo tengo que salir hacia allá, por lo que esta semana que viene, estaré ausente en Japón y me temo que no podré estar con ella.

-relájate amigo, no se me había olvidado lo de tu conferencia, yo sabía que esa semana tu no podías hacerte cargo de la chica, por eso le pedí a Rika Yunta que me ayudara con ella, es una excelente modelo y de seguro sabrá amoldarla en una semana, lo que quiero es que sakura sepa lo básico para cuando llegues.

-bueno en ese caso, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, puedo irme hoy mismo sin ningún problema – mira la hora del reloj – bueno amigo, siento dejarte solo, pero se me hace tarde para tomar el avión, cualquier cosa que necesites, se lo informas a mi secretaria.

-no te preocupes amigo yo te acompaño al aeropuerto.

**_&&&._**

Los potentes motores Garret TFE-731 del Hawker 731 atronaron y el jet despejó impulsado por una fuerza increíble. Desde la ventanilla a quince mil pies de altura, Sakura Kinomoto sentía que el mundo físico se difuminaba y que todos sus pensamientos convergían en el aeródromo que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño hasta perderlo de vista. Había vivido en Puerto Rico toda su vida. Su madre, Nadeshko Kinomoto, acababa de fallecer hace 3 semanas, la única familia que le quedaba, era su tía Sonomi Daidouji y su prima tomoyo Daidouji, ambas la habían visitado y estuvieron con ella 1 semana, pero luego tuvieron que separarse nuevamente puesto que ellas debían regresar a su país, Sonomi con su trabajo y Tomoyo con sus estudios.

Tomoyo y su madre, le habían propuesto a sakura irse a vivir con ellas, pero ella no accedió en ningún momento, pero prometió pensarlo.

Puerto Rico era una ciudad hermosa, pero cada día que pasaba, cada cosa que veía, sakura revivía los momentos felices y tristes que vivió con su madre, cayendo constantemente en una depresión. Es por ello que decidió por su propio bien mudarse a Japón junto a su tía y su prima. Hace unos momentos su tía le había informado de un importante encuentro que se llevaría cabo en Tokio, y que las corporaciones Li, la habían escogido a ella para que los representara.

Su Tía no le había contado mucho, pero sakura sospechaba que ella misma se había involucrado un poco para que ella tuviera algo con que despejarse. Pero desde el primer momento en que sonomi se lo comentó, a sakura le pareció una buena idea y aceptó gustosa, según recordaba tenía que asistir el lunes a su primera clase, esos 4 días que faltaban para el lunes, se iba ir a Gran Bretaña a visitar a Tomoyo que estaba terminando unos acuerdos con unas empresas reconocidas respecto a unas telas que necesitaba su madre en sus producciones de moda. Después de que tomoyo insistiera tanto en que ella la acompañara esos 4 días, ella accedió, luego las dos se irían juntas a Japón.

Y allí estaba ella, montada en un avión que la llevaría a Gran Bretaña. Siempre había querido conocer ese país, pero ese no era el mejor momento, la muerte de su madre la tenía muy deprimida, frunció el ceño y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

"_no, me prometí ser fuerte, no voy a llorar, no, voy a seguir adelante con mi vida, me convertiré en una exitosa modelo, culminaré mi carrera, me casaré tendré hijos y seré muy feliz... tanto como los fueron mis padres…" – suspiro- _

Esas eran las metas que sakura se había prometido cumplir a largo plazo, sin darse cuenta que muchas se iban a cumplir dentro de poco.

Sakura ponía su atención fijamente en la muchacha que avisaba el aterrizaje dentro de 5 min., se mantuvo sentada en su asiento y finalmente el avión se detuvo y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar.

Tomó sus maletas y se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras del avión.

"_Hoy comienzo una nueva vida"._

**&&&. **

Llevaba varios minutos buscando a su prima por todos lados, tomada por el cansancio de varias semanas, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas.

Sakura sintió la silla fría – suspiro – Díos..! Esto es excelente.! Ahora que hago..? Estoy en una ciudad que desconozco totalmente y con una maleta súper pesada..! – exclamó sakura enfadada y hecho su cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás golpeándose con otra persona que estaba del otro lado de las bancas.

-oh, lo siento mucho señor, no fue mi intención – dijo sakura volteándose para mirar al sujeto que había golpeado.

-no se preocupe, no fue nada, disculpe mi intromisión se que no soy quién para meterme en sus asuntos pero creo haberle oído decir que se encontraba perdida o me equivoco..? – dijo el joven.

-esta en lo correcto, estoy esperando a una prima que iba a esperar mi regreso pero creo que tuvo un contratiempo – le dijo sakura ingenuamente, quién no se había fijado en la mirada insinuante que le dedicaba el joven ambarino.

-si desea yo la puedo ayudar, e venido a Gran Bretaña en muchas ocasiones y la conozco casi a la perfección – le dijo el joven, mirándola detalladamente de pies a cabeza, sin lograr ser sorprendido por la ojiverde.

Era una chica preciosa de cabellera larga castaña con pequeños reflejos dorados, sus rasgos finos, nariz respingada, labios gruesos y carnosos, su anatomía era delgada pero de muchas atribuciones y esbelta; pero lo más impactante fueron sus ojos verdes, su color favorito, pero estaban llenos de tristeza y melancolía a pesar de que fingía estar animada, su cara estaba pálida y se podían apreciar unas pequeñas ojeras, consecuencias de la falta de sueño y sin embargo era la mujer mas interesante que había conocido.

-oh..! Usted no se moleste señor…

-syaoran, syaoran li – no le gustaba decir su nombre a personas que acababa de conocer y mucho menos a personas extrañas, pero esa chica de alguna u otra forma lo dejaba sin habla. La mayoría de las veces utilizaba nombres falsos en sus conquistas, pero esa chica era diferente, era algo difícil de explicar.

-como decía… no se moleste señor li, estoy segura que dentro de poco llegará – dijo sakura con una sonrisa, omitiendo decir su nombre.

Syaoran frunció levemente el ceño, le gustaba las formalidades en el trabajo, puesto que siempre establecía una barrera entre lo personal y lo profesional, pero en sus familiares, amigos íntimos e incluso en sus conquistas… "señor li" no le agradaba mucho, prefería que lo llamaran por su nombre "Syaoran". Por esta situación es que syaoran se había molestado un poco con la ojiverde puesto que el trataba de acercársele y ella estaba dejándole muy claro que no que no estaba interesada en él, recurriendo a las formalidades para establecer distancias. Pero rápidamente se fue relajando y le dirigió una mirada un poco maliciosa… _"no estaba buscando casamiento ni formalidades, solo un poco de diversión, pero ya lo había decidido, ella sería su próxima aventura, costara lo que costara esa chica tenía que pertenecerle". _

En ese instante recordó que no sabía su nombre… iba a preguntárselo hasta que a lo lejos lo interrumpió una voz…

-Yin-fa…!

-tomoyo!

-aquí corazón, ya nos vamos.

-un gusto conocerlo señor li, adiós – dijo sakura rápidamente cortando la conversación sin permitirle al joven hablar, ya se había dado cuenta por su mirada insinuante que tenía dobles intenciones, y ella estaba decidida a no confiar su corazón a nadie y eso conllevaba a no tener ningún tipo de aventuras con nadie.

Y quedó allí parado observando a las dos figuras femeninas irse, a una de ellas la conocía muy bien, era compañera de meiling en un curso de diseño de moda referente a ropa íntima que se realizó en Hong Kong el año pasado. La joven tomoyo daidouji hija de Sonomi Daidouji una de las mas grandes empresarias en el mundo de la moda, y la otra figura, era totalmente desconocida para el, esta sucumbía una personalidad más ingenua y angelical _ "Ying fa – sakura – flor de cerezo…" _un hermoso nombre, tiene un poco de parecido con la amatista… de seguro son familias, talvez hermanas… _Sakura Daidouji…_

Syaoran había olvidado completamente lo que había dicho sakura referente a su prima, a quien estaba esperando, es por ello que estaba realizando una falsa conexión, afirmando que sakura era hermana de tomoyo, lo que lo llevó a creer que su apellido también era daidouji.

Pero a la vez lo llevó a una pista cercana sobre el paradero de la chica ojiverde, la mansión daidouji, el lugar para volver a verla, lo mas seguro era que se alojara allí con su hermana.

Y syaoran estaba en lo correcto, sakura se quedaría en la mansión de su prima durante 4 días…

_**&&&. **_

A la mañana siguiente, sakura se sentía fatal, era evidente que tenía un resfriado, a su lado tenía sobre un pequeño mesón, una taza de té caliente con manzanilla para calmar el malestar, estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

-Oh..! Sakura, que bien, estas despierta, temía que todavía estuvieras dormida – le dijo su prima tomoyo.

-no te preocupes – se vio interrumpida por un estornudo – estoy bien, esto pasará.

-de eso no tengo duda, eres una chica fuerte y se que este pequeño resfriado no te detendrá hasta tus metas, pero me temo que el señor Li, no pasará de ser percibido el hecho de que ya despertaste y esta dispuesto a verte a cualquier precio.

-el señor li..?

-si el señor li, el mismo Syaoran Li, esta abajo esperándote desde hace una hora y quiere verte.

-ah, ya recuerdo..! El joven del aeropuerto, el que me ofreció la ayuda.

-ese mismo, señorita sakura… - interrumpió syaoran para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes.

-averiguo mi nombre..! - Exclamo sakura sorprendida por la insistencia del hombre con ella y por la propia presencia de el en su habitación y verla en paños menores cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió dejarlos solos, era la oportunidad perfecta para convencer a sakura de conseguir alguna relación con alguien que valiera la pena, conocía a Li y sabia que era todo un don Juan, pero también sabía que sakura era una chica diferente, especial, por ello tenía la esperanza de que sakura no fuera otra mas de sus conquistas sino algo durable y si es posible para toda la vida.

-por supuesto querida, espero que no se encuentre resfriada – preguntó divertido syaoran mirándola medio burlado, sakura estaba pálida y sus mejillas cubiertas por un leve color rosado, no sabía si se sonrojaba por el resfriado que obviamente tenía o por su propia presencia en la habitación.

-claro que no...! Solo estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo.

-_Con que orgullosa eh? – pensó syaoran._

-Ya veo… es usted una joven muy fuerte… – le dijo syaoran.

-debo aceptar que es una de mis virtudes.

-y como no puedes ir afuera, la naturaleza vendrá a ti – dijo syaoran entregándole un precioso ramo de flores de cerezo sujetado por un delicado lazo color blanco perlado.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación ante tal sorpresa y por un momento dejó de respirar, nunca un hombre había acertado en sus gustos y menos sin conocerle si quiera, era sorpréndete – Flores de Cerezo… mis favoritas..! Le estoy muy agradecida por el detalle señor li – dijo sakura tomando el ramo de flores y colocándolo en un envase de agua limpia – sin embargo no debió molestarse.

-para mi no fue ninguna molestia, mas sin embargo espero poder verla en otra ocasión, puesto que la hora que le e dedicado a usted la e sobrepasado.

Sakura se acordó de que la había esperado una hora mientras ella dormía, se sonrojó levemente – _qué vergüenza...!_

-mis mas sinceras disculpas señor li por no haberlo atendido como lo esperaba, debo confesar que estoy avergonzada..!

-no se preocupe señorita sakura, eso ya lo dejé en el olvido al verla de nuevo, pero yo también debo hacerle una confesión – dijo acercándose para susurrarle algo en el oído, cosa que sakura respondió con un leve suspiro – me gustaría concretar una cita con usted para conocerla mejor.

-me temo que eso será imposible señor…… - sakura se vió interrumpida por li al colocarle delicadamente un dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio.

-de eso nada señorita sakura, no quiero un no por respuesta – tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta retirarse de la habitación – estaré en contacto con usted señorita _"Ying Fa"_ – dijo con una sonrisa sensual – hasta luego.

-_ying fa…… sabe japonés…! Por eso descubrió mi nombre_ – pensó sakura, se quedo un rato atando cabos… - ese hombre parecía que conocía tomoyo… de ser así, sabía donde quedaba la mansión, fue fácil encontrarme y coincidir en mis gustos respecto a las flores – se fue directo al obsequio adornado por la delicada cinta blanca y aspiró el olor natural de las flores de cerezo, pero...

Había un problema…

Al día siguiente ella tenía que regresar a Japón, a continuar su carrera como modelo, y no tenía forma de localizar al señor li… miró con dulzura las flores que le acababan de regalar… No podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, pero detectaba en el, el mismo aire mujeriego que su relación anterior, y ella no estaba de humor para un simple juego, había decidido tener los pies firmes sobre la tierra, y dejar de vivir en un mundo imaginario.

Había decidido cumplir sus metas y la primera era convertirse en una famosa modelo, y ya estaba en camino de lograrlo… no dejaría que nada ni nadie la pisara igual que lo habían hecho años atrás y mucho menos se iba a dejar de Syaoran Li, el Quería un juego, pues sería mejor que se resignara porque ella no se lo pondría fácil, eso claro si llegaba a contactarla.

Indudablemente, sakura ya había afirmado que jamás lo volvería a ver. Sakura estaba confiada que al irse a Japón, se deshacerla de Syaoran… sin tener la mas mínima sospecha, de que ambos tenían el mismo rumbo… "Tomoeda, Japón".

_**Y solo faltaba una semana para que el destino los uniera de nuevo…**_

**Notas de Autora. **

Hola ya llegué otra vez, ok para hacerlo corto…

Les quiero agradecer profundamente a todas aquellas personas que se interesaron por mi fic. Al ver los reviews, me a alegrado mucho el saber que varias personas le a gustado mi forma de redactar aunque todavía me falta un poco… jeje.

Para todos es muy importante que sepan, que al igual que muchos, no me gustan los fics con final triste, no me gustaría hacerles una falsa ilusión si a la final voy hacer un final triste que los desilusione, aunque hay personas que les gusta ese tipo de historias y sinceramente respeto sus opiniones… pero debo aclarar que esta historia tendrá su final feliz como muchas, aunque claro que eso no significa que los haga sufrir un poquito… jejeje..! bueno, respecto a la pareja de eriol y tomoyo… solo una persona me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con colocar algunas escenas de esta pareja… si el resultado sigue así entonces solo me dedicaré a mi pareja favorita "sakura y syaoran".

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic, pero muy especialmente con aquellos que me han brindado un apoyo y que me han dejado como un recuerdo de su visita un review con su opinión referente al capitulo…

_**Fabisa…**_

_**MaRyli…**_

_**Sakurita86…**_

_**Kishuu Arashi…**_

_**Ismar…**_

_**Carolina…**_

_**Angelpower…**_

A todas las que acabo de nombrar muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan en contacto con esta historia… bye..!

**Att: Hillary Anna-Chan.**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo…**

_Ella y la señorita tomoyo volvieron a Japón…_

_Sakura Kinomoto….?_

_Oh..! mírala!... es perfecta…!_

_Es la firma del contrato, debes llegar puntual…_

_Perdón,… se conocen…?_

_**Un beso a todos..! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo..! **_

_**Reviews…!**_


End file.
